What about now?
by teamswitzerland121
Summary: What if alice left jasper after seeing a vision of his mate? what if edward has second thoughts? what if bella became a famous country singer in nashville? and what if jasper was there looking for his mate?
1. Chapter 1: Mine

Edward pov

"you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine…" I scream in my head every time someone's sings that song in their thoughts. Alice's thoughts bring me out of my screaming. "omg Bella is a singer!" Bella, my Bella is a singer?! The radio that Alice was playing with said, "that was our amazing singer Taylor Swift who just recently opened up to what her real name is. We will play what she said to good morning America after that." Alice flitted to my room. "Edward we did the right thing to leave her." I shook my head, " no, we just ran away from our problems. I mean, come on Alice, does jasper know you're planning on leaving him? Does he know you don't love him?" she blocks me from her thoughts and looked down guilty. " what Alice, what is it?" "Jasper went to Tennessee, we've been divorced since we left Bella." I gaped. That was 160 years ago. She continued fast, " I saw a vision of him with his mate and he looked happy, he still is actually." she showed me a girl who looked like Bella but with blonde hair and blue eyes. The radio person came back on, "and we're back before we were talking about Taylor's real name and it is…" I didn't care and was about to shut it off when Alice said, "wait for it." and they said, "Bella swan." I gasped. Bella would've been 178. That's not possible. Alice seeing what I was going to say said, " actually it is possible, Edward, she's alive well as alive as can be." " what about Charlie? Renee? Phil?" she looked sad, "Charlie died the night you left her." I gasped. "Renee died a day after Charlie and Phil, well he died the day after Renee." she carried on. " how?" "Charlie was in a bad car accident. Renee got mugged and shot. And Phil got shot by a Yankee's fan." I shut my eyes. "how did Bella cope?" Alice looked more sad, "she didn't Victoria found and bit her. Bella then killed Victoria, and went to Nashville, Tennessee where she is now." I put it together, "that blonde hair girl with blue eyes is Bella?!" "actually she's Taylor Swift now." she chirped. I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm me down. "When were you going to tell me Alice? " she looked down. "I wasn't." she smiled sheepishly. I hate family.


	2. Chapter 2: sparks fly

B p.o.v (160 years later)

"Bella, I don't want you to come" Edward said his eyes burning into mine. "you don't want me" I said understanding exactly what he meant. He never knew but I knew he wasn't my mate. I also knew, he was sleeping with alice. Since I "saw" them together in a vision. Yes, I have alice's, Edward's, and Jasper's gif. Though I'm the only one who knows what my real power is. I'm a sponge, meaning I absorb everyone's powers. Edward pulled me from my musings, "no" "that settles things, Edward, just know that I wish you well." I said , sad to see my best friend and now ex-boyfriend was leaving but I knew we'd meet again someday. "Bella, I'm sorry." he said looking down. "Edward, it's not anyone's fault. Jasper had everyone's bloodlust toppling over him." I said desperately trying not to let his guilt overcome me. "you're right which is why we're leaving." Edward kissed my head and vanished from my sight and I knew that, that was going to be the last time I saw Edward Cullen for 160 years. I walked back from where we came from and left the forest behind.

- vision-

Charlie tries to speed up to catch a criminal then a truck comes out of nowhere and then hits Charlie's cruiser. Then it went black

-end of vision-

"no!" I cried sobbing on the floor. My phone rang with I need a doctor. Carlisle was calling me. I pick up "Bella, I'm so sorry but your dad died." Carlisle said, sounding guilty and upset. "what ? But … how? " I asked. "he got into a car accident and died instantly." I sobbed and said, " he wanted to be cremated so if you could-" "don't worry Bella, I'll take care of everything." "thanks Carlisle." I hung up. When I looked up I saw Victoria. "Bella." she said. "Victoria" I responded. "where's Edward?" she asked all sweet. "he left with his real mate." she stared. "well then I guess he won't mind if I do this." and she bit me.

-3 days later-

"hello Bella welcome back to earth." she said impatient. "hello Vicky" I said my voice musical as a soprano bell. "I hate when people call me that." she snarled. "and I'd rather I do this-" I cut her off and tore off her head. "much better." I looked at my phone and realized I had a text from Phil that he sent a day ago. - Bella Renee died. I'm so sorry for both of your losses.- Phil . I dried sobbed. Then, I got a vision telling me Phil was dead too. I sobbed and ran to Nashville.

*160 years later*

"the way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that sends me running but I know I won't get far." I sang. "that's good Taylor! But somebody's here to see you" my manager Hilary said. I smiled and walked out to the front and who I saw there was not who I expected.


	3. Chapter 3:Back To December

Jasper p.o.v

5 years ago

"You did what?" I roared. How could Edward be so stupid I mean how a stupid dumbass vampire could leave a girl in the fucking woods alone is beyond me. "I- I'm sorry Jazz I wasn't thinking." "You're right Edward you weren't thinking and now because of you Victoria got her." I said clenching my teeth. What the fuck is wrong with him? I dismissed Edward. I sat on my couch and my phone vibrated.

-Don't worry major you'll find little bit soon-

"Knowing fucker." I muttered under my breath.

-I know I am-

I threw my phone when on my computer; Alice emailed me saying, "You got to listen to this." I clicked on it and it started singing. "These days I haven't been sleeping staying up playing back everyone leaving when my birthday past and y'all didn't call. And I miss the calmness, your sweet smile, so good to me so right." And I smiled, I'm going to Tennessee! "Edward?!" I yelled to let him know that I was still pissed. He appeared in my doorway, "yes jasper?" "Tell everyone I'm going away." He nodded his head. "Yes jasper." And flew down the stairs. I packed my bags but knew I had to stop at Texas or else, char and yoda would be pissed.

10 years later

"Bye char, bye fucker." I yelled climbing on my bike. "Bye hon. Make sure lil bit calls us." Char yells. "How about I bring her to you guys when she is free." I drove really fast to Tennessee and when I got to her studio, I could hear her sing. She was really good. "May I help you, sir?" A young girl who looked like she was 19 sitting at a desk, wearing a headset, asked. "Ah yes, may I speak to Taylor swift please." I smiled at her. She became very nervous, "sure, wait right here." She walked off and when I looked back at where she disappeared, Bella, I mean "Taylor" was standing in her spot. "Hey Bella." She smiled and said, "For the past 160 years, nobody has called me that." She has a southern twang like me. "My apologies ma'am." I said feeling sorry. "Jazz don't worry 'bout a thing, it's all good." She said. "Yah sure sweetheart? Because, I didn't mean to step on yah toes." "Jazz, relax suga, its fine." She said. Did she really call me sweetheart? "Yes I did Jazz" she said amused. Did I say that out loud? "No you didn't." she said laughing. Then how? "I can read minds, jasper, and no I'm not like Edward. I read minds two ways. I can read them far away or just putting my hand in someone's hand." So she's like aro and Edward. "Precisely" she said smirking.


End file.
